SYOC: Another Verison
by kadienewberg
Summary: The PC's daughter's are going to England! but their starting from the bottom. Can they make it to the top or will the queen bee's there knock them down? What happens when the hot guys are in this.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay the story is here! I found my ladies and now its time to begin their adventure. Kristen's daughter is Chloe Hurley. Also check out my new clique story. TTMC: The Teen Moms Clique.**

~Lennox~

I look over at the exceptance letter one more time before calling the girls.

_Hello Ms. Harrington, we are proud to annouce that from your lovely profile that you have been excepted into, Royal's Boarding, one of the finesest school's in England, _

_We shall be waiting for your ariveral, Dean Ollvas._

I squeal and race to my cell phone, I called all the girls.

"T-minus 11 hours, 41 minutes, and 3 seconds. 'Till we are off to England!" I heard Stella squeal, the rest of the girls follow. We been super excited since we got the letters three weeks ago.

"Now you guys are coming by my house today so we can prepare each other right?" I asked them.

"Right!" They said in unison, I smiled and got my suitcase, I pulled out my swimsuit, pajamas, and make-up.

When I get downstairs I find my aunts and uncles (as I liked to call them) talking to my parents. When they heard me come downstairs, they smiled at me.

"Hey Lexi." They said in unison. I smiled at them.

"Hello my extented family." I yelled, my mother groaned and I snickered. I ran out to the back yard and saw, the girls already lounging around the pool in their bathing suits. They didn't see me yet since they had on sunglasses and I was tip toeing, so I walk into the guest house and went upstairs where the bedrooms were and put my stuff down in the master room.

When I put on my cute two piece, I grabbed my blow horn and walked outside. The girls still didn't notice me but this time they were all on those little floatie mats that you lay down on.

I walked up the stairs carefully and when I got right by them I pressed my blow horn.

"Ahhhh!" each and everyone of them screamed as they fell into my family pool. I guess the screaming got to our parents since they all came out here in a rush. When they saw what happened though they just rolled their eyes.

"Lennox! That was not cool dude.!" Chloe yelled. I shurgged at her, I didn't like the fact that they had ganged up on me with water guns though.

When they finshed getting revenge on me, I saw our parents sitting on the sun deck, our monthers on our fathers lap, talking once again. One of the things I love about my parents, they don't get over protected like our grandparents when were just playing around.

I looked at the girls. "Okay you guys lets hold up for a second, we have to take this opertinitie to talk more about Royal's before we leave tomorrow." They nodded at me and when ran over to our parents, frezzing since we just got out the pool.

When we got by them, we just stood there in'till they stopped talking. When they did, they just looked at us and glared, they knew we were about to bug them, and I just _love_ how they could read us.

So I started off. "Good now that we have your attention, we would like to talk about how this boarding school arangment is going." Our mothers groaned and our fathers smirked. You gotta love being a daddy's girl.

Alia went on for me. "Thank you for your enthusiasum." She said sarcastic. "But this is a very important matter that we need to good over, _just one more time_." Kaycee took over after that.

"Yes, so as you see here." She pointed to the chart, that Gwen was holding up. "We leave at 7:00 sharp, so be prepared, because if you are not ready, you will not get a goodbye." The rest of us nodded and our parents stared blank at us, I rolled my eyes but motioned for Sophie and Stella to go on.

"Okay, and please we shall see each other on Thanksgiving, so don't have a waterfall on us." Stella said. Sophie giggled but went after her sister.

"Yes again and we will video chat each other."

"BUT! If no one was busy." Chloe put in, we nodded again, my mother faked yawed and my aunts giggled, we glared at them and our fathers tap their shoulders, they turned back to us, but not before they rolled their own eyes.

We looked at them to see if they were ready and they nodded. "So as we like to finsh off, we thank you DADDY, for being a good sport and that we will miss you."Gwen finished, we bow and look back them.

"Wow no love for us." I heard my mother mutter. I winked at her and walked back to the pool. when we got inside we felt the cool water, so I turned up the jacci and let the hot water take me as the girls talked.

"Do you think there will be any cute guys there?" Sophie asked.

"Well duh sis, the question is how we are going to rule the school." Stella told them, this got my intrest.

"Yeah what if they have somebody ruling it already." Gwen put in. That's when I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Good question." They all looked at me in suprise, thought I was sleeping huh.

"Well don't fret ladies, we just do what we do here."

"Yeah but our parents were Alphas of BOCD. So everyone knows to treat us like princesses." Chloe stated.

"But we still know how to keep the popularity." Sophie tried to reason.

"Yeah, but our dads own the whole city." Kaycee topped her. She isn't wrong, our dads do own the city, it really does come in handy when we want to go shopping and we have to pay nothing.

"Yeah and that means that people are afraid of getting kicked out the city." Alia noted.

"Well good, were going to a place were people _might_ not know us." I said, I say this because I dads are world known bussiness men and our mothers are famous super models/actresses.

The rest of the girls nodded and then we went into the guest house, when we changed into our pajamas, we walked downstairs and started watching Tv. _Austin & Ally _was on.

"When are these two going to see that they like each other." Chloe told us.

"Disney wouldn't do that, they want the shows here as boring as possible." Stella said.

"Kim Possible." Sophie asked. I smirked.

"No Mission Impossible." I laughed, the rest of the girls did too, I love our inside jokes.

I then stood up and turned off the Tv, the girls looked at me. "We our energy and beauty rest for tomorrow." They nodded and we all went to bed. The bed was so large that we could share and the bathroom was huge. But if you think this is cool you should see my house.

_Next morning_

Me and the rest of the girls were just getting all our stuff into the limo's. One for each family.

"Lexi you ready!" I look over to see my mom calling me, I nod and get into our limo. When I get inside I see my dad talking to someone but its to low for me to hear, (sigh) bussiness. again.

He got off it quickly though, so I decided not to pay no more attention.

"Are you ready for your new school." My dad asked, my mom looked up from her laptop and smirked. Parents.

"Yeah, and I'll make sure I take on your genes and rule the school being Alphas." I told them, they looked at me shocked for a minute but then smirked at me and went back to what they were doing. I decided start IMing my girls.

**SexyLexi :p**: Hey Mamas!

**ChloeCarter HH**: Sup girls.

**Alli DEGRASSI**: Hey

**Blondie Gwen**: Okay enough with the hello's, we need to get to bussiness.

**KALie**: Woah, he put ants in your pants

**Sophie 3**: :)

**Sarah ?**: I agree with Gwen, lets get this over, were almost at our privite airport.

**SexyLexi :p**: Their right, now lets put something in disscusion.

**Alli DEGRASSI**: How about if there are already rulers.

**KALie**: Then we make friends with them then take their spots.

**SexyLexi**: I love that idea but we can't start from the top looking like we had popularity before, we have to look desparate and make it seem like thats all we have.

**ChloeCarter HH**: So the pyrimed scam.

**SexyLexi**: Yup.

**Blondie Gwen**: I love it!

**Sophie 3**: So do I.

**KALie**: You my darling are a true genius.

**SexyLexi**: Thank you thank you, I enjoy your love.

**Alli DEGRASSI**: Guys were here.

**Sarah ?**: Us too.

I look out the window and we are at the privite airport. I look over to were my parents were and I see them outside telling the people to put my stuff on board. Aww they love me so much.

I get out and the rest of the girls are saying goodbye to their parents. I decided to do the same. When they see me coming they smiled.

"Mommy, Daddy you know I'll miss you both so much. And just between us, I'll call every night. But if you don't answer that's on you." I warned them.

"We'll miss you too Lexi." My mommy says, my daddy nods and they pull me into a hug. Don't let the tears fall Lexi.

I quickly nod and run on the plane so they won't see my sad face. When I see the rest of the girls on the plane, Gwen has tears running down her face, along with Sophie and Alia. Stella, Kaycee, and Chloe just looked out the window with sad faces.

I really hope leaving home is worth going to this school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gwen**

I was sad that I was leaving my mommy and daddy but this is a time for me to grow up and live on my own with my friends.

When we got off the plan we saw a guy holding up a sign saying. _New York princesses_. If that wasn't us I feel really about taking their limo. But it was since we saw the school in the distance.

It was beautiful I can't believe we are going here. When we pulled up we saw girls and boys in their uniforms. I was so glad that the school had a taste of fashion.

When I look at the girls, they were all staring in awe at the school and its uniforms too. When the limo parked we were greeted by a lady in her mid fourties come up to us.

"Hello ladies I hope you had a nice flight. I am your dean Ms. Ollvas." She keep a straight and motioned for us to follow her. I never knew she had germen accent.

We took our suitcases and walked along with her, taking in the beauty of the school and all the things around us. We then saw a group of girls giving us the evil eye. The girl in th center had platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Ladies! I will not be in charge of you if you are slacking off and get lost in my school!" Ms. Ollvas yelled, me and the girls put our heads down. When I looked back at the blonde and her friends, they were laughing at us. Rude much?

No one talked after what just happened and when we got to our dorm. We awed again.

"Now this will be your room untill you feel like you want to update it." Ms Ollvas said.

"You can upgrade from _this _room." Sophie asked, and Ms. Ollvas nodded.

"Yes this is just gold room, the best one's are the diamond rooms, which offers you twice as more than this." She explained, I wondered what that looked like?

"Well I'll let you girls get unpacked, your classes start tomorrow at 8'o clock sharp and breakfast is at 7:30. Lunch will be served at 1:00 and dinner at 6:00." after that she walked out the room and you heard her heels clack down the halls.

Stella jumped on one of the beds and sighed.

"Okay other than the rude dean, snobby lookin' girls and timed places, I love it here." She closed her eyes and sighed again, after that she was knocked out. I am not going to try and wake her, she won't get up anyway.

Sophie shook her head and went inside the bathroom, taking her make up bag with her.

Chole left saying she were going to explore the campus a little.\

And Kaycee and Alia went shopping and said they were going to hunt down One Direction. Those two.

So that just left me and Lennox together. I looked over at her and saw her looking on her laptop. Her hands typing fast. I walked over to her quietly and looked on the site she was on.

_how to be queen bee's_

There was a website for that? Oh well. She then stoped what she was doing and looked at me with confusion.

"Do you need anything Gwen?" I shook my head and just sat down next to her. It was always hard to sneak up on her.

"What are you doing?" I asked and pointed to the computer.

"These are the steps we'll use until we rule this school." She told me with confidence.

The 17 steps of being queen bee? Now this will be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gwen**

It was the next morning and Lennox was excited about telling us the first step. School started tomorrow and we only had one day until to get ready.

"Okay you guys this is the perfect way to start our way at the top." Then take a little sheet of a white board. On it are words that say, _**1. First of all you need to look good**_**.**

The other girls nodded in agreement at what it said and Lennox keep talking. "Good, and today is the perfect day to pick some _outside clothes_ for us when we go out in town," The uniforms here were really cute but on weekends and when we go on field trips, we can casual outfits.

So all of us got up and put on some sweats flip flops, think of it as comfortable clothes. We see a outlet mall, and our personal limo driver waits for us to come back or until we call him. We walk all over and buy more than clothes, makeup, jewlery, and shoes. We get our hair and nails done and now after putting all our clothes in the limo and sending it back to the dorms, we rest at nearby cafe.

"Now it feels like home." Sophie said, we smiled and nodded our heads, we keep talking amongs ourselfs until seven hot guys walking in. I can see the rest of the girls were not trying to stare but _its sooo hard_.

Lennox spoke up in a whisper, "Ignore them, you never know what their clique is." She didn't mean that as we only date populars but watch the populars too because they are mainly, egotistical jerks. So we keep making quiet conversation, when Chloe pokes me.

**Chloe**

I know Lexi said don't but I just wanted to see what they were doing, I look up trying to make it seem that I was looking around and not peeking at them when I see that they were staring at us, I raise my eyebrows and they all smirk at me, one of them chuckled. I rolled my eyes and poke Gwen. She looks at me in confusion and I whisper to her, "Those guys are staing at us." Her get wide, ask why was I looking at them.

"I was just taking a peek." She sighs and then taps Lennox. She looks at her along with the other girls and tells her that those boys were looking at us, she looks at me for a quick second then at the guys with a annoyed face.

"Excuse me do you boys have a staring problem?!" She yells, all of looked shocked and embarssed. Not like she hasn't done this before but if a person is trying to make a impression, make a good one!

Those guys still are smirking but start to come over by us. I can hear Sophie and Alia squealing and 'OMG'ing', while Stella bit her lip and Kaycee was blushing, Gwen was looking over something on her phone, and Lennox was just trying to ignore them. When they sat down, they smiled at us, the one next to me _smelled so good_.

"Sorry if we are bothering you ladies but we just wanted to introduce ourselfs. My name is Thomas, and these are my friends Jack, Brandon, Anson, Kris, Dexter, and Eli." Then they simultaneously kiss our hands, wow their good. We stare at them for a few good seconds before Lennox's glare returns and she stands up.

"Well it was nice meeting you but we have a busy day ahead of us, come on you guys." she starts to walk away and we follow her. Then their voices again.

"WAIT!" We turn and Gwen gives them a annoyed look.

"Yes sir." Stella said in a creepy nice voice that seemed to freak them out even more. I giggle and Anson looks at me and gives a weak smile, I give a smile back and he blushes and looks down.

Then Eli steps up and starts talking, "Sorry if it seemed we were coming on a bit to strong, but if you girls would like we can sit back down and start over." Then they all give us puppy dog eyes, they were so cute that Sophie and Alia 'Awww'. Jack and Dexter smiled at them. Lexi sighs and starts to talk to them.

"Fine but no funny business." The guys nod and we sit back down in silence, I hate when stuff like this happens.

"Well since no one is man enough to actually start a conversation, I'll start by saying my name is Chloe." I said annoyed. Anson laughs at me, I roll my eyes and smirk. Lennox shakes her head but she is smiling.

"Thanks for that Chloe, since she already said who she is, I'm Lennox, _call me Lexi_, and this is Alia, Kaycee, Sophie, Stella, and here is Gwen." they all did a little wave when she pointed out who was who. I don't know how long we were talking with them but when I checked my phone, its 5:45. We got there at one. Anson saw me looking and checked his own phone then looked back at me.

"I guess its late." That caught everyone's attetion and we told them what time it was. Thomas started saying something after that.

"How about we pick you girls up and go to this club." CLUB, not that I would mind going but I don't to get caught and go to jail for being underage.

The boys must of saw our faces because they smirked at us.

"Its cool, a friend of ours own it, so if you come with us its okay." I calmed down at that but I still see Gwen a bit tense, she never was a big party girl. The other girls though, played it cool. Lexi gave her a reasuring smile and she smiled back.

"Okay pick us up at eight." The guys nodded and called our driver to take us back to the dorms to get.

* * *

We were ready and if I say so myself, we look amazing, but if I don't then that person better say we look amazing. When the guys got we went staight to club and it look it excluded and fun. We walk pass right pass the line and body guard smirked and let us through, I don't know if i'm going crazy but I saw some secret eye contact going on back there with the body gaurd and the guys.

I shake my head and try to focus on the giant party going here, we all head for the dance floor and dance for a while, I dont' know about any of the other girls but I had enough of the floor, I look over to see Gwen laughing with Eli about something, I pull Anson and sit with her.

"Hey guys!" I yell over the music and they look at us smile. I sit by Gwen and start talking to her, Anson and Eli are talking something but I'm not caring about that now.

"So hows your night going so far?" I ask her and she shruggs blushing.

"I don't just hanging out with Eli, he is really sweet." She blushes some more and I laugh, I look around to see Lennox talking with Thomas at the bar. Alia and Kaycee are still dancing with Dexter and Brandon but it looks more like grinding than dancing. And Sophie, Stella, Jack, and Kris are missing. I only let myself worry about them for a minute when Anson comes and whispers in my ear, I look and see Gwen and Eli gone along with other girls.

What's happening! Are these guys freaky killers who take young girls with sexy looks. Anson; noticing that I'm paying attention softly grabs my face and looks at me with confusion.

"Chloe are listening, I said do you want to go take a walk?" I nod but see if we going anywhere far. Because I'm not going to be his next victim!

We come over at a small park and its lit up with the beautiful night lights.

"I thought you would like it." Anson says smiling at me. I look back him and then without warning I kiss him. He immediately kisses me back, and our sweet kiss turns into a full make out session, when I can't breathe anymore, I pull away trying to catch my breath. I hear Anson breathing hard too, then he kisses my cheek to get my attention.

"Let me take you back to the dorms," I nod and we walk back to the dorms in peace, when we get there his gives a sweet but longing kiss. "Bye Chloe." then suddenly gone.

When I get back to the room the girls the are all talking happy like in their Pj's. They scream when they see me.

"So I see they kissed you guys too." they nod at me and we talk all night.

* * *

The next morning we are rushing to get to class, its 7: 50. As you can see we overslept. So when we get downstairs, we saw the most horrible thing ever, there they were kissing some other girls up against a wall, and not just any girls but those mean girls who laughed at us on the first day. I might barf at the sight, I turn around before and so do the other girls, but something made us stop.

"Hey you guys." We see the guys rushing at us with guilty faces. We are quiet for a moment, and this time I don't feel like speaking up.

Thomas speaks up while scratching the back of his head, "So I guess you all saw that?" We don't say anything, he lets out a shaky breath and Dexter takes his turn to talk.

"You girls didn't really think we were a couple right?" Again we say nothing and I can see tears in Alia's eyes but she doesn't let them fall, I can see that hurts Dexter and he steps back, this time it Eli who speaks.

"Look here, those girls were our girlfriends...and we all got in this huge fight, and then we meet you girls-" he was cut off by Lennox glaring at them and pushing Eli.

"So you think 'yall could just use us because your girlfriends made you mad!" She yelled at them and they flinched.

"Lexi-" Thomas tried talking.

"_Don't call me that, my name is LENNOX_." she said.

"Lennox, were sorry we really are but this wasn't going to work out anyway, we just met and you girls are 14, were 16. We didn't want to lead you on, it just happened." Thomas said, the other guys nodded and got closer to us. "We really are sorry and hope we can be friends." after he said they give us a kiss on the cheek and walk to their classes.

Wow, I really don't know how this day can get any worse.

"You girls are late for class, detention!"

Spoke to soon.

* * *

**I'm going to put some pictures of the guys and what I think the girls look like.**


End file.
